Cowboys and Angels
by SlackerDee
Summary: Promo fic for A New Chapter Contest   Alcide Herveaux has a thing for his boss's daughter, Sookie. One day they have to ride up to the high country to bring down a herd of cattle and it starts what becomes a beautiful relationship.


**Promo for A New Chapter Contest**

**Title: Cowboys and Angels**

**Characters: Alcide, Sookie, Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse, Jason, Hoyt**

**Word count: 11,293**

**Pen name: SlackerDee**

**Beta: AredheadThing**

**Status: A AH vet that's taking one for the team, promo style.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters.**

**APOV**

Stepping outside of the bunk house, I flipped the collar of my sheepskin jacket up to protect my neck and ears from the biting wind. Cursing under my breath, I stuffed my hands into the pockets of the jacket and started towards the barn. The wind blew my shoulder length black hair across my face, marring my vision. But the route from bunk house to barn was so ingrained in my memory that I didn't need perfect vision to make my way.

The cold stiffened my fingers so I fumbled with the latch on the door into the barn before it finally flipped open and I was able to step into the welcoming warmth of the large building. The sound and scent of horses filled my ears and nose and made my lips twitch into a faint smile. Most of the horses snorted impatiently, as if they knew I needed one of them to carry me up to the upper ranges to check on the cattle. With the unexpected cold snap, I was placed in charge of bringing down the herd. Things were tight around the Stackhouse Ranch, and I may or may not have the help that I'd need. Even if I was on my own, I would manage.

My boots made a soft thumping noise as I crossed the wooden floor. Horses hung their heads over the lower half of their stalls and many liquid brown eyes stared imploringly at me, begging me to select them. I patted several of them, but I already knew who I'd choose. I stopped in front of a large box stall and studied the creature within. He was tall and well muscled, perfect to carry my large frame. A blaze of white down his face was the only color on his coal black coat.

My hand was resting on the latch when the barn door creaked open again. I turned, and my eyes narrowed when I saw the slim form of Sookie Stackhouse slip inside. She was dressed much as I was, blue jeans, boots, flannel shirt over another top and a thick sheepskin jacket. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and then covered with a bandanna. Blue eyes sparkled at me from a heart shaped face as she made her way over to me.

Her voice dripped like honey when she spoke. "Daddy said I was to go with you."

Fucking perfect. This was not the help I wanted; not because I didn't think she could hold her own, because I damn well knew she could, but because for the last year or so, Sookie Stackhouse had haunted my dreams.

It started when she returned home from college and started taking a more active role in the Stackhouse Ranch. Some of my fellow hands would bitch about having a woman acting as a boss, but when you got down to it, Sookie was as tough as they came. Pretty as a picture with enough balls to beat even the squeamish of cowboys when it came to castrating a bull.

No, Sookie was tough, that was a given, and she fit right in at the ranch. Several of the other hands thought she'd change, going off to college and getting a degree in animal husbandry like she did. Of course, I didn't know her that well, having only signed on at the ranch a couple of weeks before she left, so I didn't have an opinion. All I remembered of Sookie Stackhouse was a skinny girl with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. When she came back, that's what I expected to see again.

I learned right then and there that there are just some things in life you shouldn't expect, because you'll never get it. Sookie left a girl and came back a woman, as cliché as that sounded. Height wise she was small, but the rest of her had changed completely. She had a body blessed by God, all full and curvy in the right places. This was not a woman who conformed to today's society that demanded a woman starve herself to look good. She had grown her hair out so that it spilled down her back in silky waves of gold. Her eyes were bluer than I remembered and made me think of the Montana sky on a clear day.

In short, Sookie drove me wild. I'd had more than one racy dream about her. Not only was I little more than a walking hard on when she was around; I was a walking hard on for the rancher's daughter. It was a perfect set up for a country song in my opinion, and I listened to a lot of country music.

As if I didn't have enough issues staying away from Sookie or keeping her off my mind, now I was expected to ride up into the high country with her? It was late enough in the day that it would be dusk, or close to it when we reached the cabin. There was no way we could move the cattle down before full dark, and it would too damn dangerous to attempt to move them in full dark in any case with the dropping temperatures.

Which meant that I would be spending the night in a small cabin, that was just one room with a set of bunk beds and a small bathroom, with Sookie Stackhouse; the woman who haunted and taunted me in my dreams.

Fuck me stupid.

I had been staring at Sookie for so long that she snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Herveaux, I don't bite or snore."

I chuckled nervously and tried to collect my thoughts as I removed my hand and ran my fingers through my already unruly hair. "I didn't think you did, I just don't think it would be proper, that's all."

"Why?" she asked, her blue eyes dancing on the edge of amusement and danger, "Because I'm a woman or because I'm the boss's daughter?"

And because I want to fuck you six ways to Sunday, I added silently. Out loud I said, "Well yes, as a matter of fact."

Sookie walked over and stroked a hand down a roan geldings face. "I can assure you, Herveaux, that your virtue is safe with me. Don't forget it was Daddy's idea to send me with you. He trusts you."

Corbett Stackhouse wouldn't be so quick to put his faith in me if he knew what I thought about at night. Then again, as every other cowboy on the ranch entertained those same thoughts about Sookie, how could he not when she pranced around in tight jeans. Maybe he knew and just figured I had more control than the younger boys. It was a test of willpower I was not looking forward to.

I thought about just refusing to take her along, but that would be childish. I was thirty, not fifteen. If I couldn't control myself around one woman, then I didn't deserve to call myself a man. I'd just have to suck it up and deal with it. How hard could it be?

I'd regret that thought later.

With Sookie still looking at me, I had little choice but to just shrug. "Saddle up, we are wasting light."

Sookie grinned at me and headed to the tack room to gather her saddle and bridle. I waited until she got back to go and get mine. In silence we saddled our chosen mounts. Me the black stallion I had greeted earlier and Sookie a dark palomino gelding she affectionately called Northman. I didn't get it.

We led our horses out into the yard to find Corbett and his wife waiting for us. He, Jason Stackhouse, and Sookie had the same blonde hair and blue eyes while Michelle had dark auburn hair and green eyes. But where Sookie was petite like her mother, Corbett was large and brawny, his face weathered with deep lines, and his hands calloused from years of hard hard work. Jason was built along the same lines as his daddy.

Corbett joined me as Sookie's mother walked over to Sookie with a well packed pair of saddle bags. I could almost smell the food in them and resisted the urge to grin. Michelle Stackhouse was one of the best cooks in the county, and I couldn't wait to have some.

Corbett tilted his hat back and studied the sky. "I thought about waiting to send you, Alcide, because it looks like the weather might turn bad, but those cattle have been up there long enough and need to be brought down before they completely strip the land."

I glanced up at the clouded sky. The clouds were thick and heavy, a haze shade of gray, as if they'd drop snow at any moment. I didn't like the thought of that, mainly because it meant I might be snowed in with Sookie. I gave him a confident grin. "Don't worry, boss man, it will hold off."

"I hope you are right. I know you probably wish you had someone other than Sookie to go with you. But the truth is, with half the men down in town at the feed lots, I just can't spare anyone else. Sookie knows how to handle herself."

"We'll be fine, Daddy," Sookie drawled as she walked over

"I know that, darlin'," Corbett said, flicking her nose, "I just worry."

"What could happen? I'll be with Alcide. He can keep an eye on me."

An eye wasn't the only thing I wanted to keep on Sookie, and I turned to smother a strangled cough. The images that came to mind on how I could keep an eye on Sookie were not G-rated at all. Once I had myself under control, I turned and gave Corbett a solemn look. "Don't worry, sir, I'll make sure she doesn't get in to too much trouble."

"That's about all I can ask for. Ya'll be careful and be sure to radio in when you get to the cabin." Corbett gave Sookie a hug and helped her mount her horse. I followed suit and mounted mine, pulling my hat down low against the wind. Michelle came over and passed Sookie the saddle bags and her own hat. After one last wave, Sookie and I turned our horses and started our journey up to the high country.

The first hour and a half passed almost in complete silence as we navigated our way through the lower pastures. When we reached the foothills that marked the halfway point, Sookie rode up beside me. Without saying anything, she passed over a chicken stuffed biscuit. We ate quietly and every so often, I'd glance over at her.

Just by looking at her, you could tell that Sookie learned to ride before she walked. She sat in the saddle with an ease I was actually jealous of. The reins dangled carelessly in her hands, but I could see her eyes darting back and forth, taking in the scenery, always watching for something that might startle the animals. It was a constant battle not to look at how her hips swayed with the gate of the horse.

Sookie must have caught one of my looks because the silence was broken when she said, "Gee, you'd think that you guys would stop checking to see if I know what I'm doing and just trust me after I've been back almost a year."

My eyes flew to hers, and I saw annoyance simmering there. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I caught you looking at me," snapped Sookie.

Well hell. How was I supposed to say that I was looking at her and wondering what it would be like to have those strong legs wrapped around me instead of the horse? Easy. I didn't.

I smirked at her, trying to put off an air of smug arrogance. "Well, sugar, I just want to make sure that you know what you are doing. I don't have the time to correct any greenhorn mistakes."

It was the right and the wrong thing to say. Sookie's eyes flared with anger and she spat, "Maybe I should be making sure that you know what you are doing. I've been doing this since I was thirteen. Don't question my skills, Herveaux."

She nudged her horse into a gallop, leaving me behind. Thunder turned his head and snorted at me. I leaned forward and patted his neck. "Yeah, boy, I know, I'm an idiot." Then I grinned, "But she sure is pretty when she's riled up."

Still grinning, I urged Thunder into a gallop and caught up with Sookie. It had been the wrong thing to say to her because now whenever I glanced at her, she was giving me scathing looks. I don't know why I had to taunt her, except it was pretty much the only thing that took my mind off more arousing thoughts.

We were about three miles from the cabin when the skies darkened. Sookie and I looked up to see that the hazy gray clouds had turned a deep dark blue, like a bruise. We exchanged worried glances when fat snowflakes began to fall around us.

"Looks like that storm isn't going to wait," announced Sookie as she held up one gloved hand to catch the falling flakes.

I watched the snow fall for a few minutes, noticing that the flakes started to fall faster. "No, guess not. Let's hurry before it gets too thick to see."

We nudged the horses into a quick trot. The closer we got to the cabin, the more the snow fell. The temperature was dropping as well, and by the time we reached the cabin, both of us were shivering with red cheeks and noses.

I dismounted and held my hand out for her horse's reins. "You go on and get a fire started. I'll take care of the horses."

Sookie looked like she was going to argue, but in the end she passed me Northman's reins and started towards the cabin. I led the horses to a smaller out building and quickly unsaddled and groomed them. It wasn't much of a stable, just two stalls and a small room for grain and hay. I fed them and gave them enough water to last the night. Before I left, I started up the small diesel powered generator that ran the heat in the building. There was enough diesel put aside to run it for a few days if need be. I just hoped that this was a light early snow rather than a heavy one. It could go either way, you never knew. If it turned into a heavy snow and we were stuck up here for more than a few days, we'd have to figure out something to keep the horses warm.

When I walked into the cabin, carrying our packs, the first thing I noticed was the warmth. Sookie had built up a large roaring fire that was already putting off heat. The second thing I had noticed was that Sookie had removed her heavy coat and was stirring something in a pot over the fire. I sniffed experimentally and caught the scent of a beef stew. I tried not to make a face, canned stew didn't taste as good as homemade stew.

"Smells alright," I commented as I dumped the packs on the lower bunk.

"Momma sent enough stuffed biscuits that we can have them with the stew. There's also a coffee cake I figured we could have for breakfast." Sookie kept stirring the stew so it wouldn't scorch, and she added some herbs.

"The biscuits will make the canned stew more tolerable, I reckon." I tried not to sound dismissive of the stew, but dammit, I hated canned stew. I shrugged off my coat and hung it up on the hook next to Sookie's.

"This will be ready soon, so why don't you radio in? I'm sure Daddy is having a conniption fit," suggested Sookie.

I nodded and walked over to the small table that sat in the corner with the radio. After adjusting the channel, I hailed the ranch.

Hoyt, another hand and Jason's best friend, answered. "Alcide, is it snowing up there?"

"Yeah, might get a few feet or so by morning."

"Corbett is fit to be tied. Says he knew he shouldn't have sent you up." Hoyt's voice crackled over the connection.

Sookie rolled her eyes at me, and I fought the urge to grin at her in return. She had called it. "Tell him we are fine. It will stop before too long, it's too early in the season for anything heavy. We'll be back before you know it."

"I don't know," Hoyt said sounding worried, "Weather reports are saying it could turn into a blizzard."

I met Sookie's eyes and saw just a touch of worry in them. To reassure her as much as Hoyt, I said with as much confidence as I could muster, "Hell they say that all the damn time. I wouldn't worry too much. We'll radio tomorrow after we see what comes of this snowfall. Tell the boss not to worry. Even if it does turn into a blizzard, we got enough wood and supplies to weather a few days holed up here." Then I smirked at Sookie and said into the mike, "And if he gets too worried about his little cowgirl princess, he can get a copter up here."

I said that more to tease Sookie than anything else. Hoyt didn't sound like he had my confidence over the storm just being a light snow, but he agreed to pass on my message. I got off the radio as Sookie put a big bowl of steaming stew and biscuits in front of me. She settled in across from me, and we both dug in.

I noticed very quickly that Sookie was a very vocal eater. I don't know what she did to the stew, but Sookie managed to turn what should have been bland canned stew into something down right tasty. It must have been the herbs, it was the only explanation. I wanted to moan right along with Sookie over every bite. Of course, it was hard to focus on my own meal with all the low moans she was making. My jeans were getting tighter with each sound.

I shifted a little, one hand going to my lap in a subtle attempt to adjust myself. Apparently not as subtle as I hoped, because Sookie's eyes were twinkling when she asked, "Problem?"

I bet my boots that my cheeks were flaming at being caught adjusting my erection. Nothing like getting caught with your hand on your wood.

"I'm fine," I said gruffly, "It's good, the stew."

Sookie's lips curved. "Why thank you."

"No problem." I stood quickly and reached back to grab my coat. "I'm going to go check on the horses."

I had to get out of this cabin and away from Sookie. She was just too damn delectable for her own good. If I didn't get outside where the cold air could cool my raging lust. I might do something I'd regret.

It was significantly colder outside, and though it was still snowing fast, it wasn't as thick as before. Unless the storm got worse during the night, we'd get two or three feet of snow, maybe not even that. We'd be able to get back tomorrow.

To which I praised God. I wasn't sure how I'd be able to handle one night alone with Sookie, much less being snowed in with her. All I could think about was later, and how easy it would be to slip into her bed and seduce her. I was already imaging what she'd taste like — strawberries and cream.

Ugh. I had to stop thinking like this. Sookie was off limits, untouchable. She could do a lot better than some run-of-the-mill cowboy. She deserved better than someone who earned their living on the back of a horse, for all that she was a rancher's daughter. She needed someone who could give her nice things, and take her to exotic places. Someone who could give her the chance to escape Montana.

That person wasn't me. I had no plans of leaving. I liked Montana, and I loved ranching. I was saving so that one day I would be able to own my own spread. I had no other desire than owning my own ranch. Sookie needed to fly, not to be caught in this life forever. It was in her eyes, you could just tell. At least, that is what I saw when I looked into her eyes. I could be wrong. A small part of me hoped I was.

I finished checking on the horses and finally cooled off enough to go back inside. When I got there, Sookie was curled up in front of the fire wearing thick fleece pajamas and reading a book. I made myself ignore the way the firelight softened her features and grabbed my own bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

I had expected to be up here alone or with one of the guys, so I only packed a pair of flannel bottoms to sleep in. I didn't bother to pack the matching top because I always run a little hot and my undershirt would be enough with the blankets on my bunk. I pulled those on, regretting my decision to go commando today, and pulled off my plaid button down top.

Quietly, I left the bathroom after finishing my business. Sookie was still reading, but I could feel her eyes on me as I stalked around the cabin, too restless to go to sleep yet. I got a drink and looked out the window, debating on whether I should get dressed again and go check on the horses, again. Anything to prevent me from looking at Sookie and wondering.

"That's it." Sookie finally exploded on my third pass of the cramped space. "What rodent crawled up your ass, Herveaux?"

I looked above her head to avoid meeting her eyes, knowing those pretty blue orbs would be the death of me, and stared hard at the only decoration in the cabin, a mounted elk head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bull-fucking-shit," came the succinct reply.

I almost wavered and looked at her after that outburst, but I kept my gaze on the stuffed head and thought about who the lucky cowboy was that got that one. It was a magnificent beast. "It's the truth."

"Again, bullshit. If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't be pacing like a caged wolf. So what the hell is wrong with you?"

I couldn't tell her how hard it was to be around her when I wanted her so bad. Untouchable, had to remember that. So I said, "Worried about the weather."

Sookie sniffed. "I don't believe that."

"Ask me if I care," I growled and resumed my pacing.

Sookie stood and planted her hands on her hips as her lips twisted into a scowl. "You know, I thought you were different." I stopped and stared at her in confusion and she went on to say, "I thought that you were more open minded and wouldn't hold it against me because I was a woman."

That was what she thought? That I was being this way because I didn't approve of her having tits and a pussy and working the ranch? It made me laugh because that was so far from what I was thinking. It was a mistake, and she snatched up her book and hurled it at me. She had a good arm, and I barely ducked out of the way, still laughing. The book hit the wall behind me with a thud.

"Bastard!" Sookie shrieked and she threw a half-full water bottle next. It missed by a mile now that she was really pissed. Then she scooped up the empty stew pot. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Realizing my danger and that she really was angry, I stopped laughing and did the only thing I could think of to stop Sookie. I rushed forward and knocked the pan out of her hand. Her fist came up to hit me, and I grabbed it and forced her back so that she was pinned against the wall. Sookie glared at me and spewed forth obscenities.

I was impressed by her vocabulary to be honest. The words she used would make even the most hardened cowboy blush. This was no angel, though she had the face of one.

After several minutes she seemed to be coming to the end of her repertoire, so I said the first thing that came to mind, not bothering to censor my words. "You are just exquisite when you are angry.  
That shut her up real quick and she gaped at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally Sookie sputtered, "What?"

I chuckled and ran my thumb over her jaw, making her tremble. The lust was returning, quick and hard, and I couldn't stop it. "Your eyes burn like fire and your nose kinda flares, like an angry filly."

Her nostrils flared again. "Did you just compare me to a horse?"

Now I was smirking. "I did, yes. A wild untamed filly just waiting for someone stupid and brave enough to come along and break you. That's what you are."

"I'm not that easy to break."

"Because you are stubborn as a mule," I pointed out almost cheerfully. Then she went and proved she kicked like a mule, nailing me in my shin. I hissed out a breath and moved closer to prevent her from doing it a second time. "Dammit Sookie."

"Oh what's wrong," she almost cooed at me in a sickly sweet voice, "Did I hurt the big bad cowboy? I'm so terribly sorry, must be that mulish streak."

"Barely stung," I said and ignored the light throbbing in my skin. "You certainly are a handful."

"Comes with being an untamed filly," Sookie hurled at me and glared.

I had no idea what I was doing or why. I should have let her go and ended this. I don't even remember how this happened. It was lost in the red haze of lust. Since I moved closer to her, all I could feel was the way her soft body curved to mine. The way her heavy breaths pushed her breasts against my chest. I was getting hard, and there was no way to hide it with the way we were pressed together.

It would have been the perfect time to step back, to put some distance between us. But proving that I was a man and that it was impossible to think with the brain in my head instead of the brain in my dick, I said, "What you need is a man who isn't afraid of being the boss, someone who is willing to tear down the walls and make you his."

Sookie's eyes went a little wide, her breath came a little faster. In an instant the atmosphere changed. It was no longer angry. Sex oozed in the air. I felt it. She felt it.

Her eyes flicked down, and her breath hitched a bit when she saw the not so small tent in my pants, thanks to my hardening cock. Then she looked at me, and I had to bite back a groan when she parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip.

Her voice was silky and hoarse all at the same time when she asked, "Are you willing?"

I was so wrapped up in the pure sex of her voice that it took me a minute to understand what she asked. It penetrated the ever thickening fog of my brain and jerked me back to reality. I released her hands and stumbled back. Sookie stared at me in shock as I turned away from her growling curses.

I couldn't believe what I had almost done. I had been seconds from kissing Sookie, something I swore I wouldn't do. I almost made a huge mistake. Never do anything with the boss's daughter. Especially when the boss had guns and knew how to use them. That was the rule. Look but don't touch, and I had almost done a lot more than just touching.

I was still cussing myself out as I moved to the fireplace and added more wood to build the fire up. The silence grew until it was almost tangible. As I poked at the burning wood, I hazard a glance under my arm at Sookie. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, pushing them up, which was not helping my hard on. She looked ready to explode again, and I couldn't blame her. I would be pissed at me too for putting her in that position.

"What the FUCK was that?" Sookie demanded in a very rigid tone.

I winced and stood up. "I don't know. I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened." I held my hands up and gave her my most apologetic look. "It won't happen again."

Sookie's eyes flared, she came over and shoved me hard in the chest, and I stumbled back. Her eyes were glowing blue embers as she held my astonished gaze. "Are you just stupid? What is your problem? How could you just stop like that?"

The last came out as a sob, and I was shocked to see tears fill her eyes. Fuck, I hadn't meant to make her cry. Wait, she asked how I could have stopped, not why I did that. She wasn't pissed at what I did, but pissed because I stopped doing it.

"What?" My brain went on the fritz, and I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

"_What,_ the man asks." Sookie threw her hands in the air in a gesture of complete frustration. "You get me all worked up, get me to ache for your touch, and you ask what? I repeat myself, are you stupid?"

Now I was confused. I could only stare at her while I tried to process this turn of events. As much as I wanted Sookie, I never once considered that she might want me. Of course, knowing that she grew up around randy cowboys and knew how to defend herself, should have told me something. Never once did she try to take me down when I had her pinned. Hell that kick to the shin could be considered a love tap. I knew for a fact that she was able to take care of herself against a man because I saw her take down a cowboy when he grabbed her ass.

So why hadn't she done the same to me? Instead of pushing me away, she had drawn me in. I realized now the subtlety of what she had done, the heaving breasts pushing against me, licking her lips enticingly. She had played me.

I was completely gobsmacked. "Sookie."

Sookie rolled her eyes and practically sashayed the last few steps between us. She stopped right in front of me and framed my face in her hands. "Alcide, let me spell it out for you. I. Want. You."

She said each word deliberately, drawing them out slowly, so there was no mistake in what she was saying. Blood rushed back to my dick at her words. Lust rose like a fire in my blood. I suddenly had a hard time thinking of anything else but giving this beautiful creature in front of me what she wanted. My tongue felt thick and fumbling as I spoke. "No we can't. You can't."

"And why not? You married?"

I mutely shook my head.

"Seeing someone?"

Again with the silent head shake no.

"Then explain to me why two single adults who are attracted to each other can't be involved?" Sookie asked plainly.

_Beats the hell out of me_ was my initial reaction. The I remembered Corbett. There was my reason. I met her gaze and said softly, "Your father."

"Your point?" She arched a brow and waited for me to answer her.

"Somehow I doubt he would appreciate me for screwing his daughter six ways to Sunday," I replied bluntly.

Sookie's lips curved into a sultry smile, "No, but I might."

"Sookie!"

"Alcide!" As she said my name I realized that until now she never called me by my first name. Then I snapped back into focus as she continued, "I'm going to say this once. I don't care what Daddy thinks. He isn't blind, and he knows how I feel, just as he knows what I'd do if he did anything to you." Sookie paused then shrugged. "I asked to come up here with you. I wanted to be alone with you."

I had to wonder at her admission, when the tables had turned. She was the one seducing me now, and with every word coming out of her mouth, I felt my resolve slowly crumbling. I said, "Sookie, maybe you don't care, but I do."

"Bullshit," she claimed, "You aren't the type to cower before Daddy. You aren't that weak."

I thought about Corbett's collection of guns and muttered, "Wanna bet?"

Sookie snorted and slid her arms around my neck. She pressed her warm, soft body into mine. I stiffened when I felt her to go her tiptoes and pull my head down to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. Closer and closer she got to my lips, kissing my jaw, my chin, my cheeks. I was like putty in her hands and made no move to stop her. The sensation of her smooth lips against my flesh had my erection doing a happy dance.

Her lips were inches from mine, and I saw my raw naked desire reflected in her eyes. If we kissed, that was it. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. My judgment was halfway out the window when I whispered, "Are you sure?"

Sookie's answer was to close those final inches between us and press her lips to mine. The mental window slammed shut, locking out any rational thought the minute her lips touched mine. Sugar and vanilla with a hint of strawberries is what Sookie's lips tasted like. When her lips parted and she ran her tongue over my lower lip, all bets were off.

I reached up and buried one hand in her hair, wrapping those golden locks around my fingers as my other hand went to her waist to pull her closer. As I tugged on her hair, Sookie moaned into my mouth. It was a low, throaty sound that I knew I wanted to hear for the rest of my life. Her body rubbed against mine, her hips thrusting forward as I plundered her mouth with my tongue. I slid my hands down so I was cupping her ass in my palms then lifted her up.

Sookie's legs wrapped around my waist and squeezed as it brought her center in direct contact with my straining cock. I could feel the heat coming from her through both our clothes. I wanted nothing more than to feel her bare skin.

One hand on her ass, the other on her lower back to press her body close, I walked us to the lower bunk. Her teeth nipped at my lower lip, tugging and biting, drawing a low moan from my throat. Her breath was hot against my neck when she pulled away from my mouth to lick and suck on it.

With some careful bending, I lowered us to the bottom bunk, being careful to hold the weight of my upper body off of her. I was propped up on my elbows as I stared down at her, our lower bodies pressed tightly together. Sookie kept wiggling and bucking up into me with wild abandon. I knew what she wanted, I wanted it too, but I wanted to torture us both a while longer. I had been fantasizing about this moment ever since I saw Sookie again. As worked up as I was, I knew I wouldn't last long, so drawing it out made it the most divine kind of torture for us both.

I moved up her hips and to her waist to gather the bottom of her shirt in my hands. Inch by inch, I worked it up, revealing soft golden skin. Sun kissed skin. Skin that shouldn't exist at this time of the year, but she had it. I didn't question it. I just admired it. Up my hands went, fingers skimming over the flat planes of her stomach, grazing against the curves of her breasts. Sookie leaned up and raised her arms so I could tug off the shirt. I placed feather light kisses on Sookie's shoulders, nudging the straps of her bra off with my mouth.

Soft mewling sounds mingled with moans as my mouth traveled down over her collarbone, tongue flicking out to taste. Just like I imagined the rest of Sookie tasted like her lips and I found myself nipping and licking a path between her collarbone and neck until she made a low urging sound deep in her throat. Lower still I went, and I rolled my eyes up to watch her face as I dipped my tongue under the lace of her bra. Her head rolled to the side and she gasped for air as I tugged the lace down with my teeth and took her pert nipple into my mouth.

My name was an erotic sound on her lips as I sucked on her nipple, rolling it between my teeth. Her hips arched up, seeking friction, and her hands gripped the sheets of the bed as I moved to the other breast. I moved one hand under her, raising her upper body so I could fumble the clasp of her bra open. I worked the last hook free and tore the bra off and tossed it to the floor. Her body bucked under mine as I worshiped her breasts with a single mindedness. I pushed them together, squeezed them, licked them, sucked and bit until Sookie was crying out wildly beneath me.

Her hands tugged restlessly at my shirt. Pulling back I removed it and lowered my mouth again to lick the smooth column of her neck. Her hands stroked and scraped at my back as I worked my way back to her breasts. I could spend hours doing this. I would never tire of the way she tasted.

Sookie dug her nails in, scoring a long line down my back when I bit and tugged on her left nipple. She tried to speak, her words coming out in pants. "Alcide...please..."

I stopped and levered myself up to look at her. Sookie's face was flushed, her eyes glazed over. I brushed a kiss over her lips. "Please what?"

Her teeth bit sharply into my lip, making me hiss. Then she ran her tongue over it to sooth away the pain before saying, "If you don't take your pants off and fuck me, it won't be your lips I bite next."

Her hand moved down and squeezed my ass meaningfully. I crushed my lips against hers and went to work in divesting us of the rest of our clothes. Her skin was silky smooth under my touch. My hands hovered over her center and I was surprised the heat I felt didn't singe me.

I watched her face, watched her eyes change shades, deepening to a dark stormy blue as my fingers parted her slick folds. She was more than ready for me, soaking wet as I stroked her. Sookie's cries grew more frantic with each pass of my fingers.

When I slid two fingers inside her moist center with no warning, Sookie arched up off the bed and screamed, "Oh God, Alcide!"

I gazed down at her as the orgasm ripped through her. Her body trembled and her hot inner walls clamped around my fingers. I stroked her a few more times to make sure she was ready for me.

There was no way I could deny myself any longer. I reached up to a nitch in the wall and fumbled around for a foil wrapped condom, blessing the randy boys who brought their ladies up here for romps during the summer. My cock was rock hard and pulsing in my hand as I knelt over her to roll the condom on. Sookie watched with hungry eyes as I finished and positioned myself at her entrance. So hot, so wet, so mine. It took every ounce of willpower I possessed not to just plunge into her like some animal.

Sookie wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to force me into her, begging, "Please Alcide."

I stilled her efforts with a kiss. My tongue plunged into her mouth as I slid into her. Sookie wrapped around me like a warm, velvet sheath. She was still a little tight so I had to work myself in. Then with one small final thrust, I was buried to the hilt inside Sookie.

Her walls clamped around my cock almost painfully. I'm sure if I hadn't been wearing a rubber, I would have came instantly. As it was, I felt like I was sixteen and this was my first time. My eyes were closed as I savored the way Sookie stretched to take me.

Sookie bucked her hips, the motion making me groan loudly. One hand held my shoulders and the other gripped the back of my head. She pulled me down, and her breath was hot against my ears. "Fuck me, Alcide. Fuck me hard and fast. Make me scream. Come for me."

Her teeth closed around my earlobes, and I almost lost it then. Her words were all the encouragement I needed. I grabbed her hips and jerked them up and did as she demanded. I pounded into her, over and over. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh mingled with our moans, filling the cabin.

With each thrust in, Sookie clamped her walls around me. I buried my head in her neck as her hips rose to meet each thrust. I was so fucking close to exploding that I didn't know how much longer I would last. Then Sookie threw her head back and screamed my name as she came. It was so sudden because I hadn't realized how close she was. When her body shuddered under mine, inner walls clenching around my cock, I lost the little thread of control I retained. I slammed into her once, twice, and on the third time I felt my balls tighten. Her name was a roar on my lips as I emptied myself into her.

Her lips bruised mine in a wild kiss. I thrust one last time before collapsing on top of her. She barely even grunted, she just wrapped her arms tighter around me. My arms and legs tingled as I worked up the energy to pull out and roll over. I pulled her against my side as we both struggled to control our labored breathing.

I heard Sookie sigh. "Amazing. Fucking amazing."

"You know, you were wrong?"

She shifted limply in my arms. "Wrong about what?"

A smile teased my lips when I said, "My virtue wasn't safe around you."

Sookie hesitated, turning her head to look at me. When she saw my smile, she started to chuckle and slapped me on the stomach. "Mine certainly wasn't. I'm exhausted now."

So was I, so I let her her go and rolled off the bed to pad to the bathroom. I disposed of the condom and cleaned myself up. Then I wet a washcloth to take back for Sookie to use. Only, when I reached the bed again, she was curled on her side facing the wall, sleeping peacefully. I sighed and dropped the cloth to the floor before going over to add more wood to the fire. I slid back into bed on my side and Sookie snuggled close without once opening her eyes. I kissed the back of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist before drifting off to sleep.

I dreamed of Sookie again. Her moth was gliding down my body in hot little kisses. Her hands smoothed over my thighs before moving up to wrap around my hard cock. I stifled a moan when her fingers squeezed and stroked, soon to be replaced by her mouth. I arched up when her head bobbed down to take my dick completely in her mouth. Then it was gone, and I felt a rubber being rolled onto my dick.

I woke up to see a golden goddess rising above me and her lips were on mine as she plunged down on my cock. I moaned and bucked wildly up into her. Best way to wake up ever. Her tongue licked across my lower lip as she rocked her hips.

I buried my fingers in her hair as she lazily moved over me. Her teeth and tongue teased my mouth as she rode me, slowly driving us both to pleasure. My cock slid in and out of her pussy with each rock of her hips.

I climaxed first, having absolutely no control of my body. Sookie's scent and warmth wrapped around me like a comfortable blanket. There was only me and her in the early morning light. I felt her shudder over in her own climax as I spilled into her.

Then she was laying limply over me, head tucked into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her before we both drifted back to sleep.

When I woke again, it was to cheerful humming and the smell of coffee. I raised up to see Sookie pouring hot coffee into a tin mug and wearing my shirt. I suddenly remembered the morning sex and glanced down. The condom was gone. Sookie must have woken up and removed it, and I never even realized it.

I was never at my best in the morning, and I grunted my thanks when she carried the coffee over to me. The first sip scalded my tongue and my eyes went wide at how strong it was.

"Good Lord, woman," I announced wildly and blinked the pain tears out of my eyes. My tongue was burnt in my mouth.

Sookie chuckled. "Careful there, cowboy, it's hot."

"I noticed," I remarked dryly as I rolled out of bed. She was still laughing as I walked into the bathroom. I did my business quickly and washed my face. As I stared at myself in the cracked mirror, I grinned. I had made love to Sookie, not once but twice, granted she did all the work the second time. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. Life didn't get much better than that.

When I came out of the bathroom, Sookie passed me a thick slice of her momma's coffeecake and said, "Snow stopped. We got about maybe two feet, but it's the soft stuff. I radioed in already. They are expecting us."

I was expecting that sort of news, and I was more than a little disappointed. I really didn't want to head back. I wanted more time alone with Sookie. I did not want to get back to reality.

Sookie sensed my change of mood because she came over and squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry, nothing changes. I still want you."

I looked up at her and then away. She might think that it changed nothing, but it didn't. Back at the ranch we'd have her father to deal with. I don't care what Sookie thought; I just couldn't see Corbett letting his his baby girl get involved with a cowboy.

"It does, Sookie, " I finally said, "We are from two different worlds. You are the princess of the ranch, and I'm just the hired help."

Sookie's eyes narrowed and she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. "You listen to me, Alcide Herveaux. There is no one, and I mean no one, that is going to keep me from you. I made my choice. In fact," and she paused briefly and exhaled sharply, "I made my choice years ago when I first saw you. I knew then that you were it for me, and I know it now."

I was staggered by her confession. I had only the briefest of glances of Sookie before she left, and we were never introduced. I wasn't even aware that she knew me. The fact that she, well, pined after me for four years, five if you counted this last year, cut me off at the knees.

"Sookie," I said softly, reaching up to cover her hand with mine, "I don't know what to say."

"Just," Sookie swallowed hard, "promise you won't run away. I like you, a lot, if you couldn't tell. I want this to be more than just a fling up here. I want more."

She was on the verge of tears so I pulled her down into my lap. Our lips met in a tender kiss, and we stayed that way, a moment frozen, for a long while. When we parted, I said, "I promise. I want something more too."

**Two Years Later**

I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in two years. So much had happened that it made my head spin to think about it. Two months ago, Sookie Stackhouse became Sookie Herveaux. She had looked absolutely stunning in her wedding gown, a creation of white silk that clung to the baby bump.

Two months after I proposed to her, Sookie told me we were expecting a baby. Six months later we were married. In one fell swoop, I got a wife and a child. An instant family. Now we lived about ten miles from the Stackhouse Ranch. As a wedding gift, Corbett, who had surprised me when we came down from high country two years ago by welcoming me with open arms, and Michelle had gifted us with a sizable plot of land. Now Sookie and I raised horses, deciding that we preferred them to cattle.

And my wife was now arguing with me about riding. This was an argument we had had several times. She was, as I had first called her, stubborn as a mule. Finally I threw my work gloves down. "Drop it, Sookie. The doctor said no more riding."

"No," argued Sookie with a stubborn tilt of her chin, "the doctor said that I could ride until I felt uncomfortable."

I glowered at her. "And do you think that you'll be comfortable on the back of a horse at eight and a half months pregnant? For Christ sake, woman, you are due in two weeks."

"That's two weeks. I'll be perfectly safe to ride bareback, especially if you ride with me," Sookie insisted. "I miss riding, you haven't let me for months. Just once, around the corral." She saw the refusal on my face and tried a different tactic. "Please Alcide, a short ride, to try and induce labor. Your child is so heavy and my back hurts so much that I just wanna have this baby. Please."

"No! Walk up and down the stairs if you want to induce labor. Or, you can wait until lunch and we'll have sex. That's supposed to induce labor." I had to admire her quick thinking but there was no way I was going to give in. Riding was just plain dangerous at this point, and even the doctor agreed. Sookie liked to forget that the whole ride until you were uncomfortable was something she was told when she first found out she was pregnant and that for the last three months the doctor said no riding.

I jabbed a finger at her when I saw the light twinkle in her eyes. "And don't you even dare think of doing it when I ride out to check the fences. I mean it, Sookie, I'll call Mom." It was a threat I knew would work. Sookie hated it when I called Michelle to come in and watch over her.

Sookie glared at me and burst into tears. Well versed in how these things went with her wild mood swings, I said nothing and glared. She shoved away from the kitchen table and heaved herself up. Her belly was swollen with child and to me she never looked more beautiful. Of course she claimed to be the fattest person in the world.

Sookie glared at me. "Alcide, I just hate you sometimes."

"Hate me all you want, you are not going riding. End of story. Now, I gotta go check that fence before the foals get out. Have a good morning, and I'll be back in time to fix lunch." I rose from the table too and kissed her on the forehead. Sookie hissed at me like a scalded cat. I chuckled and whistled my way out of the house.

In no time at all I was mounted on Thunder and heading out to the north pasture to repair a downed fence that some roaming elk destroyed. That pasture was currently holding the foals that would one day make this a successful horse ranch, and I didn't want to risk them getting out and getting lost or hurt. Halfway there I realized that I left my work gloves in my truck. Cursing, I turned Thunder and headed back.

I was almost there when I saw a lumbering Sookie lead an unsaddled riding mare to a mounting block. My heart dropped to my stomach then jumped to my mouth as I watched her struggle to mount the horse. Damn that woman for never listening. She was going to hurt herself or send herself in a early labor. Cussing under my breath, I hurried Thunder into a trot, never once taking my eyes off my rebellious wife, knowing better than to yell at her.

It was like it happened in slow motion. I was almost to the yard when Sookie's foot slipped on the mounting block as she stepped up on it. She went stumbled forward, hands outstretched in an attempt to catch herself on the mare's back. Instead, her stomach slammed into the side of the horse, and she bounced back, feet sliding out from under her. Down she went, the back of her head striking the edge of the block. The mare shied away and by some grace of God missed stepping on Sookie.

I kicked Thunder into a quick gallop and threw myself off his back as he came to a skidding halt a foot away from Sookie. I raced to her side and gathered her up in my arms. One arm supported her while I searched for wounds on her head with my other hand. Finding nothing but a goose egg, I ran my hand over her stomach. It rippled under my touch, and I panicked.

I was digging out my cellphone and cradled it between my head and shoulder after hitting speed dial. I gathered Sookie up in my arms and felt a sick lurch when I saw blood spotting her loose pants. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Stackhouse Ranch," came Michelle's voice on the other end.

I walked quickly to my truck as Sookie groaned and spoke quickly. "Michelle, I'm taking Sookie to the hospital."

"What?" I heard the panic in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Damn fool woman tried to ride after we argued about it this morning. I was coming back after forgetting my gloves when I saw her fall from the mounting block. She hit her head and got a knot. But, Mom," my voice broke a little as I eased Sookie into the truck, "She's bleeding."

"Hellfires. We'll be right behind you. Hurry, Alcide."

Michelle hung up on me, and I gingerly buckled Sookie in. The bleeding wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't stopping. More dots of blood had appeared. I rushed to the drivers side and got in, glad for once that I forgot the keys in the truck from the last time I drove it. It roared to life, and I started down the smooth gravel road of our driveway. By the time I hit the main highway, I was gunning it and flying. I was speaking into the phone, letting the hospital know that we were coming in.

The nurse on the other end scolded me for not calling an ambulance, and I told her to fuck herself. I pressed the gas peddle down in an attempt to coax more speed. As it was, I was breaking several traffic laws already. I kept looking at Sookie, but she had yet to open her eyes.

Corbett must have broken some speeding laws himself because before I entered Bozeman, his black pickup was behind mine. Luckily the hospital was more or less on the outskirts, so I didn't have to slow down too much. I eased off the gas once we hit the city limits, but I was snarling at the small amount of traffic we ran into. As I pulled into the emergency room entrance, a nurse was waiting outside with a gurney. Sookie still hadn't woken up and there was more blood.

Before I even got out of the car, nurses were swarming the passenger side. Michelle and Corbett were by my side as I followed the gurney in. A nurse fired off questions at me, and I answered them as best I could. I couldn't take my eyes off Sookie. Her face was so pale, and she looked so helpless on the gurney, her stomach jutting up.

They took her on back but wouldn't let me go with them. They said something about the baby's heartbeat, and my heart simply froze in my chest. Michelle was gripping my arm tightly, nails digging in, as the swinging door closed behind my wife.

Corbett handled the details while Michelle led me to one of those hard back waiting room seats. She said nothing as she held my hand. We sat in silence and slowly friends and family gathered around us. I didn't see them, didn't hear them as they talked quietly around me. All I could think about was Sookie and our baby and what was happening now.

Stupid, so fucking stupid to just ride off and leave her there alone. How many times had I joked and commented about how stubborn she was? I knew she always got her way. Even when I tried to hold her at bay, she slipped in and captured my heart. I should have known better than to just ride off and trust that she would listen to me. I've listened to her bitch and moan since she was grounded from riding. Some of our best times together had been riding. So fucking stupid.

Now, because I just went and left her, something was wrong. Something was wrong with the baby. She was back there, and I was here. I could lose them both because I had been more worried about my damn horses getting out than my wife. Fuck.

I got up and started to pace the length of the hallway. Why the hell hadn't anyone come and updated us on Sookie's status? Was something else wrong? Did the doctor's have thumbs up their asses or something? I barely noticed when Corbett joined me. His hand on my shoulder stopped my worried steps, and I looked at him, a look of utter helplessness on my face.

Before I could say anything, the emergency room doors swung open and a doctor came out. He was dressed in scrubs and was carrying a clipboard in hand. His dark eyes found mine and I stepped forward to meet him. Corbett followed and Michelle joined us as the doctor spoke.

"Mr. Herveaux, your wife is stabilized, but there are some complications with the baby."

"What do you mean complications?" I asked harshly.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll be blunt because I can't afford to be anything else. If you don't give me permission to perform an emergency c-section, the baby might not make it and we could lose your wife in the process. Mrs. Herveaux is stabilized, but she is still unconscious. You are the only one who can give us permission to operate."

I heard Michelle gasp and felt Corbett tense up beside me. All I heard was that I might loose the baby and Sookie. It was like the world just fell away from me and I said hoarsely, "Do it."

The doctor handed me the release forms and I signed them. Turning, I walked away as the doctor went back through the swinging doors. I resumed my pacing, too blinded by what I might lose to pay attention to anything. When Corbett's hand landed on my shoulder and stopped me from making another circuit, I looked up at him, tears obscuring my vision.

"Corbett, I swear, I didn't think she'd try and ride."

"I believe you. I know you trusted her. But Sookie, well hell Alcide, she's always been too stubborn for her own good. It isn't your fault."

"No, it's my fault," I muttered and ran a hand nervously through my hair. "I shouldn't have left her or I should have called someone to come and stay with her."

"No, you trust your wife. Sookie messed up. But you can't beat yourself up over it." Corbett's eyes never left mine. "All you can do is pray that God keeps her and that baby safe."

I nodded as if I believed him, but it didn't stop me from pacing and blaming myself. Nothing would stop me from blaming myself. The clock ticked on and I paced more, unable to settle down. I lost count of how many times I walked up and down the hallway and was working my way back up when the doors opened and a doctor came out. He said, "Mr. Herveaux?"

My head shot up, and I looked at him. "That's me. My wife...the baby?"

"Your wife is fine. Your daughter is fine," the doctor said quickly with a smile.

It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. They were fine. My Sookie was fine. My...daughter...I had a daughter. A million thoughts swam through my head, and I completely missed the doctor explaining what happened. All I could think was that I had a daughter. I had a baby girl of my own.

Corbett let out a wild whoop, to be joined by Jason. Michelle started to sob into her hands. The doctor waited until everyone calmed down. "Luckily Mrs. Herveaux was close enough to her due date that the early delivery has not affected the baby. As you know we delivered the baby via c-section and there were no complications for either of them once we operated. Your daughter is in the nursery, and you'll be able to see your wife once she gets out of recovery. If you want, you can go and see your daughter, and by the time you do that, your wife will be in her own room."

After a few more remarks, the doctor left. Everyone talked about going and seeing the baby but I declined, wanting to see her for the first time with Sookie. They left me to go and look, and for the first time since the accident happened, I was alone. The halls were empty so I had no qualms with falling to my knees and saying a prayer and thanking God for keeping both my loves safe.

When the nurse came to get me, I was on pins and needles wanting to see Sookie. When I walked into her room on the maternity floor, she was awake and propped up in the bed. The first words out of her mouth were, "I am so sorry, Alcide. I'm so stupid. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry, don't hate me."

I hurried to her side and took her into my arms. Sookie burst into tears and buried her head in my neck as I held her. My own tears, the ones I had held off since the moment I saw her fall, fell and dripped into her hair. I muttered reassuringly to her as we cried together. It had been too close for me. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her and the baby. But they were both safe and sound, and any anger I had was gone.

Sookie pulled away, and I wiped her tears from her face and whispered, "Don't. Nothing else matters except the fact that you and our daughter are healthy. That's all that matters to me. I don't care about anything else."

Sookie was going to say something, but there was a soft knock on the door. It swung open and a nurse came in pushing one of those hospital bassinets. After much fuss, the nurse gently placed a pink wrapped bundle in Sookie's arms. Sookie's breath hitched in a smothered sob, as together we looked down at our daughter.

A thick thatch of blonde hair covered her head, and a little pink bow was attached to it. Her hands were covered in little cloth mittens, which I later learned was to keep her from scratching herself. Her face was round and chubby, and she had a rosebud mouth. Sookie's fingers stroked over her cheek and then Sookie looked up at me, wonder in her eyes. "We have a daughter."

"Yes, we do."

"Here hold her."

Sookie slid the baby into my arms, and after all my years of helping horses and cattle giving birth, I felt nervous holding my own daughter. She was so tiny in my arms, so delicate, I was afraid I would break her or crush her. I was vaguely aware of Corbett, Michelle, and Jason coming into the room and speaking softly to Sookie.

All I could see was the little precious bundle in my arms. She looked exactly like Sookie, and I knew in sixteen years I'd have to get my own collection of guns to ward off the boys. I'd go buy my first rifle as soon as I could. Then she opened her eyes, and I was dumbstruck to see that she had my clear green eyes. All of her was Sookie, but her eyes. Those were mine.

I touched her cheek, amazed at how soft she felt, and leaned down to kiss her, whispering, "Welcome to the world, Carlotta Adele."

**A/N: If you liked this fic, please check out the A New Chapter Contest, which can be found located under my favorite authors. I'm judging for this contest and it's going to be fantastic. You can find all the rules on the contest page and links to other fantastic promo fics. So come on all you new writers, let's have some fun and make some babies!**


End file.
